Falling for the bad guy
by charlibigg
Summary: Elena and Stefan are best friends, but when Stefan receives some tragic news his 'bad boy' brother Damon comes back into town. Sparks fly when Elena and Damon meet. Everything is not as it seems. Rated M smut in later chapters and bad language. Includes all main characters. UNFINISHED IF ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE OVER FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME :)
1. Prologue Start of Something Beautiful

1. Prologue - The Start of Something Beautiful

She heard the front door click below her and the inevitable soft pad of feet up the stairway as she took a deep breath and turned towards the window. This time she was ready. At long last the feelings that had been growing in her all term, since _he_ had returned, made sense. Elena Gilbert was not going to wait any longer.

A quiet gasp made her turn around ... and there he was. His ice blue eyes wide with shock, his perfect lips forming a small 'o', he looked almost lost and so young. Yet as his eyes trailed down her body, the small robe she wore hinting at the black lace underneath, the look quickly turned to smoulder, then plain lust.

Elena licked her lips, which were suddenly uncomfortably dry and grasped hold of the dresser to steady herself. No guy had ever seen her with this few clothes on, and, much though she trusted and loved the man in front of her, the feeling of doubt and self-consciousness was still there.

"Hey..." he whispered, taking her chin up from the floor with a soft touch, "Hey, don't do that. It's all right."

"No, it's not, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, don't ever be scared my angel."

"Damon... I think I love you."

And with that he caught her chapped lips with a tenderness that stole her heart from her chest. She sighed with contentment and thought to herself,

'Finally.'

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really love to hear what you think about it!**


	2. Same Old, Same Old

2. Same Old, Same Old.

The morning sun crashed down on Elena like a pail of water to the unconscious. Turning into her pillow she groaned and tugged at her duvet so that it covered her head. Suddenly there was a whoosh of air, and the duvet was no longer there. Elena curled into an even tighter ball and let out another moan, somewhat akin to a haunting ghost.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" her aunt Jenna trilled. "Time to face the world, because it's the first day of **school!**"

To Elena's mind her aunt sounded much to gleeful by half, especially since it had only been a few years previously that Jenna herself had been at the High School in Mystic Falls.

"Jenna! Why would you do this to me?" she whined.

"Because you **know** you love school ... and because I am a very responsible adult." The sentiment felt more like an afterthought. The two girls looked at each other solemnly for a moment, then burst into a fit of giggles.

Elena put her hands in the air, "All right, all right! I'm coming!"

"Good. I've made pancakes."

"Mmm, pancakes..." she sighed contentedly as she pulled herself off her bed and stretched as she made her way to the bathroom. "See you in ten."

Precisely twelve minutes later Elena was jogging down the stairs, shoulder bag in hand, filled with numerous library books that she'd taken out for the summer. She'd read all of them. Twice.

Her hair was straight and combed back into a neat ponytail, she wore a grey sweater, a pair of blue jeans, black converses, a light touch of makeup and her customary heart shaped locket around her neck to complete the look of the studious bookworm.

The necklace had been a present from Stefan Salvatore, her best friend in the whole entire world. He'd given it to her when they were 12 and she'd had to go to hospital after the car crash that had killed her parents. Inside it bore a picture of her mum and dad, smiling like she remembered, and the inscription "Strength from Love". She no longer cried about the accident, the pain now felt like that of long parted friends, so the necklace was indeed her strength in her daily life.

She wolfed down the delicious food, throwing a grateful look to her aunt who was also getting ready to leave.

"You're looking very smart Jenna."

"Thanks honey, I'm not sure it will fool them though." Her aunt replied dejectedly.

"Of course it will, you'll do just great, I'm sure you'll get the job, they'd be idiots to let you go!"

Jenna smiled at her niece's infamous pep talk; Elena Gilbert was well known for her positivity and her knack for coming up with crazy, yet well intentioned, plans.

"I'm just popping out now, do you need a lift?"

"No thanks, Stefan's dropping by to give me a ride; he passed his test this summer remember?"

"Yes, and he got that beast of a car! Remind him to drive slowly will you?"

Elena rolled her eyes at this. The Salvatore family were incredibly rich, not that they were ever ostentatious about it. Stefan had always said that he didn't think it was a big deal, so she didn't either. Yet just a few weeks ago his parents had bought him a flashy, and she thought frankly over-the-top, Maserati for his seventeenth birthday. What 17 year old needs a sports car? She thought that they liked to spoil him to make up for his brother's continued absence and altogether bad behaviour.

Damon Salvatore. The other brother. The bad boy who stole girls hearts, gave them a 'night to remember' then climbed out the window in the early morning, leaving heartbreak like a wake behind a ship. She, too, had had a crush on him when she had been younger, but after years of seeing his habits and his sins worsen - from girls, to drugs, to crime - she'd been thoroughly disillusioned, and hated him with a passion for the pain he'd put his parents and his younger brother through. The last time she had seen him, she'd argued and shouted at him, telling him to 'grow up', though in truth he was so much more mature and world weary than she, and he had left her with a look of cold fury.

That had been the last time anyone from Mystic Falls had seen the elder Salvatore boy, and that was 2 years ago. The rumour was that he had got mixed up with Italian Mafia.

She couldn't care less.

A knock on the door sucked Elena out of her reverie. "Oh that'll be Stefan now! Bye Jenna, love you!" She quickly hugged her aunt, careful not to disrupt the immaculate clothing and hurried out the door to the smiling Stefan.

In the kitchen Jenna gazed upon the two teenagers. Elena was almost 18 now, nearly an adult, but she wondered when her niece would ever realise what was right in front of her. Since Stefan had hit puberty, he had been making doe eyes at the girl, but Elena had never noticed, and when her friends had brought it up, she had just laughed it off: 'what? Stefan? Nooooo, we're just good friends!' Jenna wondered how long that would last.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) Cxx**


	3. The Shock

3. The Shock

As Stefan helped her out of his car, Elena was almost bowled over when first one, then two girls ran straight at her.

"Bonnie! Caroline! It's so good to see you!"

"Where have you been all my life?" Bonnie pouted, putting her hands on her hips and staring up at her friend.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault that you decided to go on some French exchange trip all summer; which I must hasten to add, you are going to tell us _everything_ about!"

"I heard she hooked up with a hot _homme du Paris_." Caroline smirked, putting on her flawless French accent, no doubt improved by her own taste for the Parisian men.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed, outraged.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" the other girl replied nonchalantly.

"Well...yes...but...STEFAN'S RIGHT HERE!" Bonnie practically screamed.

Elena giggled and turned to Stefan, who had turned a rather fetching shade of pink.

"Err, well I'll be going then..." he said uncomfortably, and began to walk away, before shouting back to Elena. "See you at lunch!"

Caroline rounded on her, flicking her perfect blonde hair and flashing her green eyes. "Sooo, you and Stefan ... has he told you that he's in love with you yet?"

Elena gasped. "What? NO! How many times do I have to tell you: WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

"And that's how it's going to stay right?" Bonnie added.

"Right."

Caroline threw her a _very_ disbelieving look and started to walk towards the school, while the other two girls followed her.

"Anyway, how are things between you and Matt? Was England to your taste?"

Her friend sniffed dismissively. "It was all right I suppose, very green, lots of people with strange accents, not at all like in Skins, too wet for me."

"Oh come on, you've been dying to go there for, like, ages!" Bonnie cried.

Elena smiled at her friend; Bonnie was really rather immature and naive for her age. She was the sort that believed in true love and thought that white was white and black was black and that there were no shades of grey. She also claimed to be a 'bit psychic', but for all her powers Bonnie couldn't see what was obvious to her now.

"What's up Caroline?"

Her friend turned and Elena saw that her beautiful green eyes were full. "Oh Elena, Matt and I broke up!" And she began to expertly tilt her head and wiped her freshly escaped tears with her hands quickly, so as not to damage her flawless makeup.

"Lina I'm so sorry, what happened?" using the nickname she'd had since they'd been little kids: Lina, Lena and Bon Bon.

"I guess it's my fault really..."

"How?" she asked as Bonnie cried out passionately 'NEVER!'

"We went to this club, and we got in because we had our fake ID ... and did you know that you only have to be 18 to drink in England..."

Her friends nodded and waited patiently for her to elaborate.

"Anyway, this really hot guy comes over and he starts to flirt with me, tells me his name is Klaus and that he thought I looked really pretty. Well, Matt comes back with my drinks just as Klaus leans in to try to kiss me - I DID NOT INVITE HIM TO ELENA GILBERT! - and Matt throws this big hissy fit about how he can never trust me around any guys. For the rest of the trip he couldn't talk to me without arguing, so I said we should take a break."

"Oh that's so sad!" Bonnie commiserated.

"I know right?"

"Come on Lina, we'll pick you up from this! You're the head cheerleader; you're bound to have all the boys at your feet!" Elena exclaimed.

"I suppose so..." Caroline gulped, before a look of steely resolve hit her eyes. "You know what, you're right. I'm a strong, independent and beautiful woman, with a brilliant future ahead of me."

"That's the spirit!" Bonnie cried. "But what about you Elena?"

"What about me?"

Caroline replied emphatically, "We've got to get you a boyfriend too. You've been Elena the shy bookworm for _far_ too long. First we _need_ to get you out of that sweater; you've had it for _ages_!"

"But I like it! It's my favourite and Stefan gave it to me!"

"Which would be cute if Stefan was your boyfriend, but, as you so forcefully put it, he's not. So you, Elena Gilbert, are open for business, and as such you should be dressed to impress."

"I'm more worried about passing this year to be honest." Elena replied as she slid down onto her customary seat at the front of the class. Caroline humphed and sat behind her, with Bonnie to her right; they couldn't stand to sit at the front with the 'geeks' even if Elena was their friend.

Elena settled into her class mentality as her new history teacher, Mr Saltzman introduced himself and began the lesson. She loved school, and history was her favourite subject, so she was happily engrossed in her work when she noticed that everyone had turned to look at her and there was someone at the door.

"Elena Gilbert?" the receptionist asked.

"That's me." She replied hesitantly.

"The principal has requested you, would you come with me please? I am very sorry to disrupt your lesson Mr Saltzman."

"No trouble at all Ms Kittow."

Elena quickly packed her bag and tried to ignore the pointed looks she was getting from her friends and her classmates. She didn't know what the problem was and she was eager to find out quickly.

"This way."

As they walked down the corridor towards the reception Elena noticed the flashing blue lights of a police car parked outside the main entrance, and suddenly she felt on edge. She hadn't done anything wrong had she?

When she walked into the reception she immediately noticed Stefan, who was collapsed on the floor, in what could only be described as immense pain, and her Aunt Jenna who was comforting him. Elena quickly made her way over to her best friend.

"Stefan, STEFAN! What's wrong? What's happened? Tell me! How can I make it better?"

"They're dead Elena!" he screamed, another rack of sobs escaping his body.

Elena felt the world go dark, so that all she could see were his grief stricken eyes. She asked in a very small voice, "Who's dead Stefan?"

He screwed his eyes shut, as if trying to make something go away, then replied in a whisper, "My parents."

* * *

**Some of you may notice that the character of Bonnie isn't quite the same as in the TV programme, that's because I really prefer the Bonnie in the books and find her easier to write for. Let me know if you think my portrayal fits the characters :) Cxx**


	4. Unwelcome

4. Unwelcome

The next few weeks passed like a blur for Elena. Everyday felt like she was going through the motions, and it was all so wrong, but she was keeping up a calm facade to help Stefan muddle through.

In reality the death of Mr and Mrs Salvatore cut too close to the bone for her; no they hadn't been her parents, yet they might as well have been. The Salvatores had adopted Elena as one of their own after the death of her parents, caring for her in a way that the young, immature and equally bereaved Aunt Jenna never could.

To start with Jenna had been at college finishing her degree in Business, so Elena had lived for a year at the old boarding house, even calling Mrs Salvatore Mummy once, although she'd felt absolutely mortified after. Now they were gone the memories that she had suppressed of the accident and it's aftermath resurfaced, and she was beginning to have the old recurring nightmares again.

However, although she was in a lot of emotional pain Elena hid all this from Stefan as she tried to help him through his daily life: making sure he got to school, always being there for him when it got too much, cooking for him so that she could make sure that he was eating properly and standing by his side when the police came to file their report.

What the police had originally branded as a tragic accident, detectives now suspected as foul play. It had been another car accident, yet in this case the Salvatores would have had a hundred metres or so to swerve away or apply the brakes. There was no evidence that Mr Salvatore had done either. Had something distracted him? Or had the accident been a cover up? The detectives couldn't say, so the case remained open, the police hung around and the bodies stayed unburied.

A couple of weeks after that tragic day and Stefan was sitting in the field that his family owned, watching the sunset and musing on his mortality. Elena had just left a few minutes ago and already he missed her. He sighed and wondered whether the attentiveness with which she had cared for him these past few days showed that she was just as hopelessly in love with him as he was with her. It was a nice theory, perhaps the only glimmer of hope he'd had for a while now, but she could just have easily been acting as the sympathetic best friend.

Engrossed as he was in this train of thought, Stefan didn't hear anyone approaching until a shadow fell upon him. He slowly looked up from his hands taking in the smart leather shoes - now with a few blades of grass marring their perfection - the skin tight black jeans, the well cut ebony silk shirt and finally gazing upon the indifferent face of his brother.

"What are _you_ doing here Damon?"

For a moment Stefan saw the cold flash of anger, and the tiniest hint of hurt, pass across his brother's features, before the look was quickly replaced by a practised blankness, which could be interpreted as anything but friendly.

"Hello little brother." And with that he turned to walk back towards the house.

Stefan sat for a moment dazed before he shouted out, "Hey!" scrambling up onto his legs and running towards his brother. "Is that really all you have to say for yourself? How about why you left us without so much as a goodbye? How about the rumours that tore my parents apart? How about why the FUCK you seem to think that it's acceptable to be back NOW? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT? Damn it Damon!"

Damon rounded on his brother, the fury unmasked now as it was written plainly across his face and his voice was menacing and cold. "Now listen boy and pay attention because I do _not_ like to repeat myself. I have never and will never need to explain myself to _you_, but they were my parents too. If you had read the will you would have noticed that they left half of everything to me, and you can't touch yours until you're 21. So that makes me owner of _that _house." He jabbed his finger back towards the boarding house which was now very close.

"It also says that in the case of our parents' untimely death before you come of age, that _I_ _Damon Salvatore_ am to be your guardian. So I'm stuck with you, whether I like it or not, and you're stuck with me, so suck it up _brother_."

Stefan gasped and spluttered. "They ... they were planning to change that will. It doesn't mean anything. They wouldn't have wanted this."

"Should have, would have, could have. Law's the law boy."

"No! I won't allow it! I won't let you ruin Mystic Falls again, this is my life and this is my home! Mum said she never wanted you back in that house!"

And with that Damon snapped, and Stefan was on the grass, hands clutched to his nose, which was beginning to spout a steady stream of blood. Damon spat on the floor and with an air of disinterest walked up to the back door and pushed it open.

"Clean yourself up. We've got work to do."

"Like hell we do! Come back and fight like a man!"

"No ... but let me make myself clear: I will _not _tolerate you talking to me like that. I am the eldest and you are extremely naive. You need me and I am a man of honour. Much though it might shock you, our parents knew what might happen in the future. That is why _I_ have been left in charge. They _knew_ that I was the only one with the strength to deal with it."

"I don't believe it. I won't believe it. You're just being self-centred and conceited like always."

"Tell me, why aren't our parents buried yet? The case is still open isn't it? Well, let me educate you a little, that car crash was no accident. Mum and dad were murdered."

He walked close to Stefan, where he still lay prone on the ground, paused for effect, then muttered darkly, "And I know who did it."

* * *

**Oh no he didn't :P Damon really is a bit of an asshole isn't he? Unfortunately that's how he's going to remain for now, but hopefully he should improve slowly but surely into the Damon we know and love now :)**


	5. Party Time

5. Party Time

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were sitting together, as they always did, on the outskirts of the playing fields during lunch break. Bonnie claimed to have had some psychic dream telling her she must only eat red foods, so she was sampling a mixture of strawberry laces and cherry tomatoes. Caroline was 'watching her figure' ever since she'd broken up with Matt. And Elena was picking absentmindedly on her chicken Caesar salad. Each girl looked utterly miserable.

Suddenly a light bulb seemed to go on in Caroline's head, and Elena inwardly groaned as she recognised the look that was now on her friend's face.

"I know exactly what we need: a PARTY!" Caroline giggled.

"Here we go again" huffed Elena.

"Hey! It's a brilliant idea and you know it. We can throw it in memory of Stefan's parents, like a sort of 'celebration of their life' do. It'll be really classy and elegant and it's exactly what they would have done."

"That would be soooo sweet!" chimed Bonnie. "And it would cheer Stefan up no end as well; what better way to show that people were loved than a party?"

"You two have SUCH one track minds, what makes you think that this won't just make Stefan feel worse?"

"Because... You are going to look so stunning that he'll forget whatever else he was worrying about, finally work up the balls to confess his love to you and you'll both live happily ever after!" Caroline smirked, as if her idea made perfect sense.

"Oh how romantic!" Bonnie simpered.

Elena really didn't like where this was heading; yes she loved Stefan with all her heart, but she'd never felt that 'spark' that the novels she read constantly alluded to. But maybe this was how it was supposed to happen in real life. Maybe... But no, Stefan hadn't even mentioned it yet, so she had nothing to worry about, did she? And she could see that her friends needed this, that she needed the buzz that only a good party could produce, so she hesitantly agreed to Caroline's plan.

"Yay!" cheered Bonnie.

"Now let's get planning." Added Caroline.

Elena quickly texted Stefan to warn him what was being planned:

**'Disaster! Lina and Bonnie are planning big party at your place this sat :( Can't talk them out of it. Sorry. Xxx'**

Seconds later she received a reply:

**'Oh. Umm, ok then... Got something I need to talk to you about, am on my way now. Meet you in 5. Xxx'**

"That's weird."

"What is?" her two friends enquired.

"Stefan doesn't seem that bothered..."

"... I TOLD you so!..."

"...but he wants to talk to me about something."

"Well, obviously he's had his revelation concerning you and he's finally going to spit it out!"

"Huh, maybe."

Her friends returned to their plotting while Elena sat with her thoughts. Suddenly she felt the vibration of her phone and saw that Stefan wanted to meet her in the car park. She got up abruptly, telling the others that she'd she them later and hurried towards the parking lot on the other side of the field.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?"

"It's Damon, he's back."

Elena nearly choked. "WHAT? THE Damon Salvatore's back in town? The nerve of him!"

"That's exactly what I said to him... He didn't take it very well."

Suddenly Elena noticed the bandages on Stefan's nose. "The bastard. Well, if he thinks he can come waltzing in here and just..."

"Elena there's more." Stefan quickly interjected. "He knows what happened to my parents, or more precisely who happened to my parents."

"Who?"

"Meet me at The Grill, we've got a lot to talk about."

"OK, I'll see you there after school ends then?"

"I'll be there... I've just got a few things to sort out now."

Elena put her hand on his arm. "You will be careful won't you?"

"I always am. Goodbye Elena."

And with that she watched him walk away.


	6. Our Past Defines Us

6. Our Past Defines Us

Damon was wondering aimlessly around the boarding house, or, at least, that was how it would appear to the casual onlooker. In reality he was searching for something.

A key ... to Stefan's room.

For a moment he considered simply breaking the door down, but then he'd always had a lot of respect for the craftsmanship that went into the making of this house. He'd continue looking while Stefan was out and then he could always corner him when he came back.

A glint of metal in the fruit bowl caught his eye. 'Gotcha!' he thought, fishing the key out from under the apples. He was glad his hunch that Stefan wouldn't take his key with him had been proved correct.

Opening the door to Stefan's room, Damon felt a wave of nostalgia for days gone past. The days when his little brother had idolised him and he had been welcome to come in and out of this bedroom as he pleased. Then there was the feeling of immense sadness as Damon recognised his mother's journals on Stefan's desk. So much lost time that he'd never be able to take back now. It had all been his fault.

He moved to take the journals, the things that he had originally been hunting for, when something in the corner of the room caught his eye.

"Dear God." He muttered under his breath as he took in the sight before him.

His brother had what looked suspiciously like a shrine to a dark haired beauty. There were about 20 different pictures of this girl; some of her on her own, some with two other friends and some with Stefan. There was also one of her as a little girl, and suddenly Damon recognised her.

Elena... The little girl whose parents had died. She'd followed Damon around all that summer until he had snapped at her, frightened her, and she'd run away. She'd always been a bit of a geek, very shy, not his type at all. But here she was, seemingly the very incarnation of the Goddess Aphrodite, and it looked like Stefan had claimed her for his own.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

'Uh oh' thought Damon, rearranging his face into his customary 'je ne sais quois' expression.

"Looking for these." He said waving the journals dismissively at Stefan.

"They're not yours to take! And how on earth did you get in here?"

"Easy." Damon brandished the keys. "And these ARE mine to take, this whole house is mine at the moment."

"But ... but it's MUM'S!"

"Exactly. I needed them for evidence."

Stefan looked thoughtful for a moment, he had assumed that Damon was simply being spiteful when he saw him in his room. Then he had been worried that his brother might do something stupid with his mother's diaries, like burning them. It wouldn't be out of character. But maybe he was just trying to be helpful. Then again, maybe not.

"Whatever, just make sure you give them back."

"I might do."

"Damon!"

"If you please me I may do so."

"You're such a dick."

"And you are a pussy, so shut up before I remind you of your place. I've a good mind to repeat the lesson you obviously failed to grasp yesterday."

Stefan glared with a stony expression at his brother. Why he had to be such a world class, arrogant prick was beyond him, but there was little that he could do about it. His brother was stronger and far more devious than him.

"So, I see you have a girlfriend little brother, and no less than the lovely Elena Gilbert."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" cried Stefan, though he internally cursed himself at replying so forcefully.

"Ah, so she is available then. Interesting."

"Stay away from Elena Damon, she hates you. And..."

"And what brother?"

"She's mine." Stefan whispered.

"Well, I'd say she's fair game if she's nobody's girlfriend. You've had plenty of time to become her man, but by the looks of it you've wasted time mooning and not acting. A foolish decision."

"Well, she'd never go for you in a million years, you're not her type."

"And why might that be?"

"Because she is a good person. Good people don't go for people like you." Stefan looked at his watch and saw that school was almost finished. "I've got to go. Try not to ruin anyone's lives while I'm gone."

"Careful brother. I am being soft on you at the moment, since our parents just died, but you are dangerously close to the line."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, as you asked so nicely... I'm going to be out of town for a week or so. Got some unfinished business to see to."

"Oh. Well, be careful then." And with that Stefan walked out.

Damon smiled wistfully at that last comment. Yes, his brother was a naïve idiot who was too judgmental for his own good. But that was such a Stefan thing to say; he'd wish his worst enemy luck if he thought the person was going to be in danger. Absurd.

It was for this reason that Damon had come back to help his brother. It would have been so easy for him to stay in Italy; he had had all the girls, power and money that he'd ever wanted. The only price being that he had lived constantly on the edge. Then again he preferred it that way.

He might still be able to pull rank with his brother, but the truth was he had next to no power in this place. Mystic Falls really was a pitiful excuse for a town; they only had one place that young people could go to (The Grill), the clothes shops wouldn't know designer if it hit them in the eye, and all the girls who remembered him would most likely hate him. It wasn't like he wanted abuse, he'd grown used to the respect that he'd earned abroad, that came from doing his job well, but here he would only ever receive mistrust.

Yet still he had come. Stefan would say it was to 'ruin his life' and it would be all too easy for Damon to think the same. But in reality some small and sadistic part of him wanted to protect the goodness that he saw in his brother. Maybe it was because he knew he'd never be the good guy, he didn't know how to be the good guy.

One thing was certain: Damon Salvatore knew _exactly_ how to be the bad guy, and right now he was going to go and kick some ass.

* * *

**I'm trying to develop Damon's character a bit more so we can see why he is how he is, and we can see a glimmer of hope for the future. What do you think? Cxx**


	7. At The Grill

7. At The Grill

If there was one thing that Elena hated more than anything in the world, it was waiting for something. Patience had never been her strong suit. Now, as she was sitting in a booth at The Grill, tapping her foot and looking at her watch, she really hoped that Stefan would be coming soon.

It appeared that her plight hadn't gone entirely unnoticed as Matt sidled into the seat opposite her.

"Hey Matt. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm on my break, so I thought I'd talk to you, you looked like you could use a friend." He replied with a crooked smile.

"Thanks, I'm waiting for Stefan. He was meant to be here half an hour ago. When he left me he told me he had 'things to sort out' and with Damon back in town that can only mean trouble."

"Wait... Damon's back?"

"Uhuh."

"Well, shit. Poor Stefan, the bad news keeps coming doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Elena took a sip of her coke. "So ... you and Caroline split up. How do you feel about that?"

"Huh. I don't want to offend you, since I know she's one of your best friends and all, but that girl is completely impossible. One moment she's like 'Matt I love you and only you' and then the next minute there's another guy flirting with her. I know it's not entirely her fault, but it grates on a guy's nerves you know?"

"Yes, I understand. But you know she wasn't going to do anything with Klaus?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't exactly making him aware of her unavailability now was she? Truthfully I just don't think we were right for each other. I like the down to earth girls, like you ... or Bonnie."

Elena's interest was immediately sparked, "What's this I hear? You like Bonnie?"

"I said I liked girls _like_ Bonnie!" Matt defended, maybe a little too forcefully.

"Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, are you going to the party on Saturday?"

"The one at the boarding house? Sure, I'm up for it."

Both teenagers turned towards the door as they heard Stefan come in. Matt got up to go back to his job behind the bar.

"Great, I'll see you there then!" smiled Elena.

"See you. Hey Stefan."

Stefan acknowledged the retreating Matt with a nod and settled down beside Elena. He looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Elena. I just ... ran into a little trouble with my brother."

Elena was immediately concerned, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. He was just being his usual insensitive and arrogant self, but he did seem to have evidence about what happened to my parents."

"You said before that someone was responsible for their deaths, do you know who?"

"His name is Michael. Apparently he went to school with my parents, but left Mystic Falls to live in Chicago. According to Damon, this guy has always had a feud with my parents ever since they were our age; I think he had been in love with my mother but she humiliated him when she didn't return the sentiment and fell for my father. Things were said, blood was spilt and Michael left town a laughing stock. This would have all been okay, but it seems that he was a bit of a psycho, the jealous type that doesn't take rejection well. He joined some gang in Chicago and has been sending my parents death threats for some time."

"What? No way! So how did you find all this out?"

"I knew nothing about this, but according to Damon he found these letters that Michael sent and he met one of the ex-members of the gang when he was living in Italy. This guy told Damon what Michael was planning and Damon tried to warn my parents, but it was too late."

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I really."

"How do you know that you can trust Damon? He's lied so many times before."

"I'm not sure that I will ever trust him, but this seems a little too dramatic, even for Damon, to make up."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, get on with my life I suppose. I wanted to show the letters to the police, but Damon wouldn't let me."

"What do you think he's up to?"

"Beats me. He says he's going out of town for a bit. I can only assume that with him involved, it will be violent."

Elena gave him a look of sympathy, "For your sake, I really hope he proves us wrong then. So does this mean he won't be at the party?"

Stefan smiled, "Nope. Umm Elena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it Stefan?"

"Will you be my date?"

'Uh-oh' thought Elena, so she quickly clarified, "As friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then I'd love to Stefan."

"Brilliant! I'll see you at school tomorrow then shall I?" Stefan added as he saw that Elena was making a move to leave.

"Yeah. Bye Stefan. Take care."

"Bye Elena."

* * *

In a seedy bar down the back alleys of Chicago, where tourists and good citizens alike never strayed, Damon made his way in through the back entrance.

With his completely black outfit, dark hair and unreadable expression he fit in perfectly with the regular clientele. He made his way stealthily towards a smoky corner that was dimly lit, making sure not to touch anyone in his path.

Sitting in a booth surrounded by several stony faced henchmen sat the object of his search. The man was wearing a pin striped suit and Damon knew from experience that when he smiled you would be able to see a row of gold teeth to replace the ones that he lost in a fight. The other man lost his life.

Straightening his shoulders and gathering his thoughts Damon cleared his throat.

Immediately he heard the distinctive sounds of guns being cocked, and saw that all were aimed at his heart from beneath the table.

"Damon." the man smiled, but it looked more like a grimaced, and the sentiment did not reach his eyes. "It has been a long while my old friend. What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"I'm looking for Michael."

* * *

_**Soooo, what do you all think so far? Any suggestions? I'm really enjoying writing this, but I don't think I'll be able to update again this weekend as I have a s**tload of work to do. But I already have the plan for the next chapter: think party thoughts people! Peace out Cxx**_


	8. Confession

8. Confession

The next week passed very quickly for Elena; with all the drama that had passed in that month she was glad for the normality that the school routine provided.

On Wednesday her aunt Jenna heard that she had indeed got the job at the marketing business in Mystic Falls, so to celebrate the pair had gone out for dinner to a new Thai restaurant just out of town.

On Thursday the Sheriff Forbes had told Stefan that they were closing the investigation into his parents deaths, so they were due to be buried next Tuesday.

On Friday Elena helped Caroline and Bonnie make last minute preparations for the party on the following day.

Saturday dawned brightly with the late September sun and a crisp breeze in the air. Although excited for the party Elena felt restless, so she put on her joggers and trainers, plugged in her iPod and went out for a quick run. She was almost back at her house when she felt her phone vibrating:

**"Elena where _are_ you? Bonnie and I have been waiting outside your house for literally _twenty_ minutes!"**

In the background Elena could hear Bonnie exclaiming that it had been more like two minutes and she rolled her eyes at the exaggerations of her friend.

**"Don't worry Caroline. I'm just coming round the corner now!"**

She waved at her friends and found herself being dragged upstairs for a 'pampering' session, which felt more like torture what with the plucking of eyebrows and waxing of legs. Bonnie curled Elena's hair, twisting and pinning it into an elegant up-do, while Elena put a fish braid in Caroline's golden locks and Bonnie's hair was held simply with a silver pin which had stones which looked like diamonds set into it. Jenna, who was also going, helped the girls do their nails whilst they pinned her hair into a wispy bun which rested at the nape of her neck.

Then they put on their dresses which Bonnie had brought back from Paris: 'my treat' she insisted. Caroline was in a sparkly red mini-dress that suited her personality and figure perfectly. Bonnie was wearing light pink, with a skirt that puffed out slightly, making her look like a grown up fairy. Elena wore a simple Grecian style dress which was completely sheer, with a gold slip underneath. Jenna wore a classic black satin cocktail dress, that made her look mature yet sexy at the same time.

When at last the girls were happy with the finished product they were all laughing and singing along to ABBA and Queen and Beyonce, making so much noise that they almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

Caroline got up and ran downstairs to see who the visitor was, giggling all the way. She opened the door to see a befuddled, yet amused Stefan.

"Brilliant! That's the first time I've seen you smile in **forever** Stefan! And aren't you looking dashing!" she exclaimed, appreciating the well cut suit and open buttoned shirt that hinted at his muscular chest below. "Elena!" she cried. "Your date the Prince Charming is here to whisk you away to the ball!"

Stefan winced slightly at Caroline's high pitch and excitable voice, but his expression quickly turned to shock and wonder as he took in the vision to behold that was Elena descending the stairs. She truly did look like a goddess. The sight of her almost took his breath away.

"May I?" he said with a little bow offering his arm.

She giggled, "You may indeed kind sir. Lead on."

* * *

When the girls and Stefan arrived at the boarding house the party was already in full swing.

As the Salvatores had been very rich and had often thrown parties like this one, Caroline had insisted that Stefan should hire a catering company that they had used before. This meant that, other than speaking to the guests, he really had very little to do. This suited Stefan just fine.

Although initially he'd had his reservations about this party, he had to admit it was exactly what his parents would have wanted: everyone that they loved all together and having a good time. After his third flute of champagne even Stefan was beginning to enjoy himself too. He also found himself able to listen to the speeches about what great people the deceased Salvatores were without crying. He had to hand it to Caroline: this was exactly what he needed.

Elena was dancing with her aunt on one side and Bonnie and Caroline on the other when she noticed Caroline flirting with a guy across the room.

"Isn't Tyler looking fit these days?" Caroline whispered in Elena's ear.

"**That's** Tyler? As in Tyler Lockwood? The one who went to live in New York with his uncle Mason after his dad left?"

"Yep. He's lost his puppy fat now hasn't he?"

"Indeed. He's quite the hunk. You should go dance with him!" Elena encouraged. Caroline didn't need to be told twice.

A few minutes later Matt came over to the girls. He looked uncomfortable, so Elena winked at him.

"Err Bonnie, I was just wondering if...I thought that...well it's such a nice night...umm...would you like to see the barbecue they've got going on outside?"

Bonnie frowned slightly, "Can't Elena come too?"

"No don't mind me, you go Bonnie." Elena smiled at her friend.

"Well, okay then." Matt grinned and offered his arm to Bonnie and immediately started complementing her on her outfit.

Elena laughed and turned back to Jenna, "Looks like it's just you and me then... Oh hi Mr Saltzman, I didn't realise that you would be here?"

"Well, I was actually an old friend of Mr Salvatore, we went to college together."

"I see, well let me introduce you to my aunt. Jenna this is Mr Saltzman my history teacher and Mr Saltzman this is Jenna."

"Please, call me Alaric."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alaric."

"Can I get you a drink?" the teacher said offering his arm.

"Why thank you, I'd love one!"

And with that Elena was left entirely on her own. She leaned back against a doorway and watched as Stefan went round from guest to guest, being a gracious host and calmly accepting sympathy for his loss.

Unfortunately for Elena she didn't remain alone for long as the infamous slut that was Vicky Donovan latched onto her. Elena managed to feign interest in whatever the girl was talking about, something involving Tyler, until she was rescued by her best friend.

He lead her outside stopping by the rose garden where the sounds of a Classical guitar playing the soothing tones of Albèniz could be faintly heard in the background.

"I'm sorry Elena, I'm being a rubbish date, are you having a good time?"

"You were being a good host, I think that's more important than being a good date on this occasion don't you think? And yes I was having a very good time, at least until I got stuck with Vicky!"

"What's that slut doing here?" Stefan said in a disgusted voice. Vicky used to 'date' Damon for a while. In this case the term 'date' is used very loosely and really only refers to the sex, as neither were cut out for boyfriend/girlfriend material. Stefan's parents had hated her after she'd got Damon onto drugs for a while, so it was understandable that Stefan might not want to see her at the boarding house.

"I really don't know, maybe she's trying to turn over a new leaf?"

"Huh. Maybe."

Stefan and Elena walked side by side for a while longer, finally coming to a bench under a pergola of pink roses. They sat down.

"This was my mother's favourite place, well maybe second favourite after the library."

Elena smiled, "I remember, she'd get so cross when I tried to cut the roses to make 'perfume.' It always smelt wrong though."

Stefan chuckled. "Elena can I ask you something?"

"Mmm."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Stefan, you're my best friend, we practically grew up together!"

"No, I mean, do you think you could love me more than just as a friend?"

Elena drew in a shaky breath and looked at Stefan with anguish in her eyes. "I...I don't know Stefan. Because I really do love you, but it's never been more than the love for a brother."

"Never?"

"Never. I'm so sorry Stefan. I don't ever want to hurt you, but to say that I was in love with you would be untruthful and you deserve better than that. You deserve a girl that will love you back completely and honestly."

"But I want you." Stefan replied in a very small voice.

Elena's eyes began to water as she said, "I'm so very very sorry Stefan. But I can't do this." She got up abruptly and ran back towards the house.

Tears were now clouding her vision, so she didn't see the dishevelled figure in her path until she ran into him.

"Hey, careful there." Said a warm, husky and incredibly sexy voice. His strong arms holding her protectively as she tried to straighten herself up. She was about to thank this stranger for catching her when she looked up and saw who it was.

"Damon! Get away from me NOW!"

"You don't look so well, perhaps I should sit you down somewhere?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't need any help, and especially not from **you**! Let me go!" she cried and tried to push past him.

He grabbed onto her arm so she quickly whirled around and landed a powerful slap on his cheek. Damon let go of her to cradle his sore face, so she ran away as fast as she could.

"Elena WAIT!" his voice sounded so anguished, but she didn't stop running.

A few moments later Stefan came jogging up to his brother. Damon noticed that his eyes were red.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Nothing. Why are you standing there? That's a girl who clearly wants to be chased. You don't do it, I will."

"She needs space, I think. Leave her alone."

Stefan took a moment to appraise the sight in front of him; his brother was looking uncharacteristically dishevelled, with two black eyes, ripped trousers and a faint stain of blood on the right collar of his shirt.

"What the hell happened to you then?"

Damon chuckled, looking almost sheepish suddenly.

"We have a problem, brother. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis."

* * *

**I really am spoiling you guys, wasn't planning on posting this till tomorrow, but I was just too excited not to!**

**Damon and Elena finally meet, but it isn't quite the fairytale beginning that we are all secretly hoping for. They've got a loooong way to go and it would be very out of character for Elena to just snap her fingers and be head over heels in love with him, much though I would like her to be :(**

**Also, don't feel too sorry for Stefan, he'll be getting his happily ever after as well in the end :)**

**Next time: we find out what happened to Michael.**

**Let me know what you think :) Cxx**


	9. Repercussions

**AU: WARNING! This chapter contains some relatively graphic violence eek! Consider yourselves warned.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Repercussions

_**"We have a problem, brother. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis."**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm looking for Michael."

Damon stiffened as he heard the throaty chuckles of the henchmen, as well as the angry growl of the guy's pet wolf hound under the table, and he swallowed uneasily, whilst trying to appear calm. He had to play this right, or else this might be his very last few minutes on this miserable planet, and he still had shit to do.

"I'll give you this kid, you've got balls coming to me after what happened."

The man sitting in front of him went by the name of Sage, as in wise, although Damon liked to think of him more as cunning, devious, sly, unreadable... He was the son of a man who many believed to be the living devil; a drugs baron who practically owned Chicago.

And Sage had known Damon ever since he'd left Mystic Falls. Damon had been desperate to prove himself so that he could join this powerful group and he'd done everything he could to ingratiate himself.

But he'd made a mistake.

Instead of killing a girl on his hit list Damon had gone soft and had allowed her to escape, going with her himself to Italy, where he'd sought protection with the Mafia, drawing on his familial blood ties to the group. It hadn't worked and the thugs had got her anyway. Her name was Rose and she was a reformed addict, but she had refused to pay up the money she had still owed from her high school days. Damon had seen a lot of himself in her, not to mention her good looks, but as always he had cut off his emotions to her after she died. Living on the edge left little time for love or mercy or guilt or just plain old human goodness.

So he knew he was a first class idiot to stand before this man now, even if they had once been almost like brothers not so very long ago. He knew this, yet he also knew that out of all his contacts, Sage would know best how to find Michael.

"What made you think I wouldn't just kill you on the spot Damon?"

"You wouldn't risk the displeasure of my other friends."

"True true. The Italians are well known for their loyalty. And yet, it hasn't stopped me before. You say you seek Michael? He is one of Elijah's crew is he not? His right hand man?"

"Yes."

Sage deliberated for a moment. On the one hand the most sensible thing to do at this point would be to kill Damon, the traitor. It would set a valuable example to others about what the consequences for disobedience would be. But on the other hand, the vendetta against the Salvatore family that would ensue if Sage allowed Damon to kill Michael would be too delicious to miss. Let alone the damage it would do the structure of the rival drugs group in Chicago. And he knew of two other people who might not be so happy to see Michael gone. Two very powerful and dangerous people. Sage flashed his golden teeth and petted his dog absentmindedly.

"I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." Sage paused to let his comment sink in, before he offered. "Michael is hiding in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Alex will take you there."

Damon watched as Sage motioned to a big man sitting opposite him, to get up. He whispered something in the guy's ear, who began to smile in a frankly unnerving manner.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" Damon grinned and left the bar as quickly as his legs could carry him, whilst trying not to have the appearance of a fleeing rat.

Alex motioned for Damon to get into back of a blacked out salon; Damon could tell that it was appropriate for a drug baron's car with its rocket proof exterior and powerful engine. The man at the wheel drove like a madman, keeping to the backstreets and dodgy neighbourhoods, moving out of the centre of the city towards the industrial estate. They pulled up at what looked like an old and abandoned warehouse. The place was deserted, yet Damon saw a flash of light ahead.

He got out of the car and moved like a panther towards its prey, keeping to the shadows and cocking his gun. Suddenly he got a visual on his target and he began to take aim before he caught sight of a fist swinging at his head from the corner of his eye. Damon quickly ducked and shot the man in the leg, alerting his presence to Michael, who got out his own gun, as well as his own henchmen who came out. Damon knew he had to move quickly now and he fought like a madman taking down men left, right and centre by incapacitating them with his gun and fists.

Finally it was just Michael left, who was fleeing towards the back entrance. He didn't get very far. Damon grabbed hold of the guy's arm and spun him round to face him. Unfortunately Michael was fast and landed a punch in Damon's eye. That was going to look pretty.

"I **so** would not have done that." Damon deadpanned, then, quick as a cobra he struck Michael in the cheek, knocking him down.

Michael grimaced then sneered at Damon, knowing that he was about to die he decided to taunt his attacker for his personal satisfaction. "Do you think they're proud of you? Your parents?" He paused dramatically as Damon growled. "You know how I killed them? I started with the usual, fucked up your dad, fucked that delicious wife of his, she was always a slut you know? Then I told them to drive right off that bridge, otherwise I would kill that sap Stefan and that girl Elena. And they just did it. Just like the bitches they were."

"YOU BASTARD!" Damon let out a roar then he really went crazy.

From the roof of the warehouse Alex was capturing all the action on his camcorder. This stuff was golden and he knew that Elijah wouldn't let this pass when he saw it. The final shot was of Damon's face, now splattered with blood, as he looked up to the sky after finishing Michael off. He gazed directly at Alex and gasped as he realised what Sage had planned and he tried to run after the man on the roof, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Well, shit." Muttered Damon and turned away, starting the long walk back to his transportation home.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Why can you **never** think with your head and not your fists?" Stefan shouted at Damon who was now lying back on his bed with an ice pack over his eye. "I mean we could have just gone to the police about it! Sheriff Forbes would have known what to do. But **no**, you have to kill him and start a bloody vendetta against this town. We're all going to suffer for what you've done."

Damon winced at the shouting, he was really beginning to develop a killer headache. Great. Life just kept on getting better and better.

"Look. We can sort this out okay? Just trust me. I've got a plan..."

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far and added my story to their alerts/favourites list, I feel so honoured that anyone is taking time out of their lives to read my ramblings :)**

**It also comes as a very welcome break from the stress of exams at the moment. Things are going to be hectic until late June, so I won't be updating regularly until then. But please hang on in there! I'll try and update as much as I can.**

**You may notice, my Sage is basically the book's version, as I didn't really like the TV version.**

**Let me know what you think :) Cxx**


	10. update notice

Hi guys,

This is just a quick note to say that I'm going to be out of action for a while (until the 25th at least). I'm very sorry about this as I was hoping to just keep updating when I got a moment but exams have to take priority for me now.

Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed me so far (it really makes my day every time I see a new one) and I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond recently.

I hope you can bear with me and I'll come back after this hectic period dies down!

Much love,

Charlibigg xx


End file.
